Sacha the Cat
Sacha is a cat from Spagonia with a daring attitude and a huge love for chao. While young and immature, he is always ready for a challenge and is determined to always be the best. In his possession is a "Spacial Gateway" given to him by Laika, a device that allows him to teleport any six chao he owns to his current location, and have them assist him with their skills. Alongside his sister and their friends, they are battling against the Anti-Wisps, a corrupting force growing on this world. Concept and Creation When making Palette the Cat, I had given her a brother and sister. The sister was of course, an adult who owned a bakery so there wasn't much there, but when I thought about her brother, I kind of wanted him to have SOME relevance, maybe be a fun nuisance for Palette. So I figured this kid would be about ten-ish, and at the same time I wanted a character based on the Mon genre of anime. Coincidentally, most protagonists of these genres are the same age as their target audience, 10-12 year old boys. So it already worked well, and I gave him some chao to function as his "mons" as chao may as well fit the description with their numerous abilities, types, and cuteness factors. Personality Sacha is a brash, cocky little brat. Always snarky and always getting himself into trouble somehow. He is very high-energy, and difficult to control. Though he doesn't actively try to be an annoyance, he does lack awareness that his personality is draining to some people and that not everyone can keep up with him. Possibly the one thing he has patience for is his chao. He was introduced to them at a young age and has adored them ever since. When around them, he is much more considerate of their pace and development. Their presence is practically therapeutic to him, so with his two closest chao, Ange and Diable, he is balanced out into a determined and joyful child. History Sacha really isn't all that special. He's an average kid from an average background, the youngest in his family with two older sisters. Though being the youngest, he was a little bit spoiled, which contributed to his slightly obnoxious behavior. At about the age of six, Sacha had his very first visit to a chao garden. It was public, so at the time he didn't own any of the chao there. But he did find a strange attachment to the place, and felt a sense of warmth and freedom there. Not too long later, he had found a chao without an owner, and yearning to have one of his own, he adopted her and named her "Ange". Ange was his best friend, and he took way better care of her than he ever did of himself. Despite how rash and loud Sacha is, his kindness rubbed off on Ange, and she eventually evolved into a hero chao. A year later, at the age of seven, Sacha had come into the chao garden only to find a new member who had just arrived, a dark chao. He learned that the little guy was abandoned by his previous owner, and taking pity upon him, the boy took him in and renamed him Diable. While Diable did not immediately appreciate Sacha, they began to grow closer over time, and Diable appreciated Sacha's mischevious side. Three years have passed since then, and Sacha was living a pretty good life. He had adopted more chao since then, but with Ange and Diable closest to him. But at this time, after his sister Palette had left the country, he had encountered a dog named Laika. They spoke a bit, had a conversation, and the other quickly left, but… she had dropped something. When Sacha took it, he found that it was a device that he would later learn is the "Spacial Gateway, and it allowed him to summon whatever six things he chose… so of course, he chose his chao. Currently, Sacha is in Spagonia, but he is planning to visit his sister in Empire City soon… Abilities Chao Summoning With the device on Sacha's wrist (known as the Spacial Gateway), he is capable of warping any six of his chao to his location at once. He takes care of dozens of chao, and they are all aware that they can be teleported to him at any time. With this, his chao can assist him with their abilities whenever he needs, although sometimes they may not obey him if they are upset. Ange Ange is Sacha's hero chao, whom he has had for quite a long time. She is particularly talented at flying, and has the ability to heal the wounds of others. She normally acts as support for Sacha's dark chao, Diable, healing his injuries from battle so that he can continue to fight as she cannot fight enemies herself. Diable Diable is Sacha's dark chao, power-based and can pack a punch for such a small body. He has been with Sacha for a few years and will always fight for him, even if he pretends not to like him. Diable can certainly deal heavy damage to those unsuspecting, and thus he likes to fight dirty and catch his opponents off guard. He relies heavily on Ange's healing powers to keep him going, and will go into a panic if he is in combat without her. Relationships Palette Amelia Laika Kani Trivia *His appearance was somewhat meant to resemble Spark from Pokemon Go. *His name is also a Pokemon reference, as "Sacha" was the name of Ash Ketchum (protagonist of the anime series) in France. *Sacha's Hero chao, Ange, was originally named Mercy. However, this was changed as first of all, an angelic character with healing abilities named Mercy would bear too much resemblance to Mercy from Overwatch. Secondly, it was intended to be a pun that whenever the healing powers were used, Sacha would say "Merci, Mercy." But this wouldn't make sense as Sacha is still not very fluent in English, and puns are difficult to make in a second language. Gallery Category:Males Category:Fancharacters Category:Characters